Who Are They?
by Twomin Taeminho
Summary: Nikky Lee, Lee Taeja, dan Lee Taemin. Nama itu selalu bermunculan di kepala Minho. Stuck on summary please RnR


Title : Who Are They?  
Author : divaavl  
Main Cast : Lee Taemin, Nikky Lee, Lee Taeja, Choi Minho  
Other Cast : Kim Kibum  
Genre : yaoi, romance, mystery  
PG : PG – 15

Part 1 – Confused Meeting

_Taemin memeluk lututnya erat. Ia sedang bersembunyi di dalam ruang rahasia yang dibuat oleh ayahnya di dalam kamar. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung yang berbandulkan sebuah daun dan lingkaran yang mengelilinginya._

_"Beritahu dimana kau menyimpannya Lee Taesun!" teriak seorang lelaki._

_Taemin yang saat ini berumur tujuh tahun menahan tangisannya kuat. Berusaha untuk tegar disaat-saat seperti ini. Berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hidup._

_"Brengsek!" lelaki lain berteriak kuat. Sebuah tembakan terdengar. Disusul teriak kesakitan dari suara wanita yang merupakan ibunya._

_Saat itu Taemin merasa nyawanya hilang. Ibunya telah mati ditangan pria brengsek itu. Dendam mulai tumbuh dalam hati kecilnya._

_Satu tembakan lagi terdengar. Disusul dengan suara badan yang jatuh. Ia sudah merasa mati saat ini. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini._

_"Ayo kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat" sahut sebuah suara lain._

_Taemin segera merogoh sakunya. Ia segera membuka kertas yang ia dapatkan._

**_Kim Kibum_**

**_Distrik Dongdaemun_**

**_xxxx-xxx-xxx_**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Amerika. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" sahut Lee sonsaengnim di depan kelas.

Anak tersebut langsung menulis kata 'Nikky Lee' di papan tulis tanpa menggunakan huruf hangeul.

"Annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Nikky Lee mannasa ban geseupnida. Aku belum terbiasa berbahasa Korea jadi mohon bantuannya" kata Nikky cepat.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk di sana" sahut Lee sonsaengnim sembari menunjuk ke arah bangku yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa di dalam kelas tersebut. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" lanjut Lee sonsaengnim.

Minho mendengus kesal. Jujur saja pelajaran yang kali ini Lee sonsaengnim ajarkan sudah ia hapalkan diluar kepalanya. Dan sekarang ia sangat bosan. Mata besarnya menatap kesekelilingnya. Siapa tahu saja ada orang yang bisa ia usili atau ia memiliki ide untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membunuh kebosanannya.

Matanya menatap murid baru tadi. _'Terlalu cantik untuk menjadi laki-laki'_ batinnya. Ia menatap namja cantik itu. Tangan lentik nan pucat-nya sedang mencoret-coret kertas. Sepertinya ia juga bosan atau tidak mengerti dengan pasti apa yang Lee sonsaengnim sampaikan.

Ring Ding Dong

Tak lama bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran kali ini dipertemuan berikutnya" kata Lee sonsaengnim. Ia kemudian keluar dari kelas dan seketika kelas menjadi rusuh karena ini adalah waktu istirahat.

Namun, namja cantik itu tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Ia terus menulis tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Terkadang bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Entah menggumamkan apa.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti ahjussi pervert" katanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Minho.

Mata eye candy dengan manik berbinar sempurna, kulit putih –sangat putih-, senyuman manisnya yang terkesan innocent namun... tengil -_-

Dan semua itu berhasil membius seorang Choi Minho.

Dan satu hari itu ia lalui bersama namja bernama Nikky Lee.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Shining Club. Club malam yang cukup terkenal di distrik Dongdaemun, Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu sering datang ke club. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pihak sekolah jika mengetahui murid terpandai disekolah berada di club.

Namun, ia bukan orang bodoh.

Memberikan semacam kartu kependudukan kepada penjaga. Dan menunggu badannya diperiksa. Memastikan ia tidak membawa obat-obatan terlarang atau setidaknya senjata tajam.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk tuan Minho"

Minho sebenarnya tidak berniat datang ke club malam. Namun bayangan Nikky yang selalu muncul di kepalanya membuatnya mau tidak mau mencari cara untuk melupakannya untuk semalam saja.

Menengguk segelas kecil red wine. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai dansa. Matanya tertarik kepada salah satu wanita. Tidak terlihat ada lelaki lain di sekitarnya.

Mengatami wanita tadi dengan intens. Rambut emasnya yang jauh jatuh dibawah bahunya. Bibirnya yang berwarna peach. Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya dibalut stocking berwarna hitam. Kakinya terlalu kecil untuk seseorang yang hebat dalam menari sepertinya.

Tarian yang tadinya enerjik berubah menjadi gerakan gerakan sexy yang entah tanpa atau ia sadari menaikkan birahi seorang Choi Minho. Seketika, Minho menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Sex appeal yeoja yang diawasi oleh mata elangnya mengalahkannya seketika. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Minho bangkit dari kursi bar. Berjalan dengan santai ke arah yeoja itu. Ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakan yeoja itu. Sedikit melayangkan tangannya melecehkan bagian pinggangnya.

Yeoja itu berbalik menghadap ke arah Minho. Mengalungkan lengan kurusnya ke leher Minho.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku Mr..."

"Choi. Choi Minho" lanjut Minho. Ia memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada yeoja di hadapannya.

Kalau yeoja lain akan meleleh seketika. Tidak dengan yeoja di hadapannya. Ia terlalu sulit untuk di runtuhkan. Mengajak perang namun memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Terlalu pandai dan menarik.

"Lee. Lee Taeja" kata Taeja. Ia tersenyum manis. Bukan senyuman mesum yang akan ia dapatkan dari yeoja lain. Kali ini Choi Minho mendapatkan orang yang tepat . Senyuman manis namun dapat membuat gairahnya naik.

Ah. Minho ingin mendapatkan Taeja. Minho harus mendapatkan Taeja.

Lee Taemin, namja itu terlihat serius menatap laptopnya. Padahal, layar laptopnya hanya menampilkan warna hitam yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat lingkaran hijau yang berputar. Sesekali ia menatap tablet yang berada di pahanya.

"Berapa persen lagi?" tanya Key yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Menyodorkan sekotak banana milk yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Taemin.

"Masih 79 persen namun terus meningkat kecepatannya. Sejauh ini masuk melewati backdoor sangat aman. Belum ada gangguan berarti" jawab Taemin.

"Mereka berhasil melacak IP adress-mu?" tanya Key lagi.

"Mereka baru melacak 38 IP adress dari ribuan IP adress waktu kita cukup banyak" jawab Taemin. Matanya tidak beralih dari layar laptop maupun tabletnya.

"Bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita akan masuk sepenuhnya" lanjutnya.

Ruangan kendali Departement Keamanan Seoul, Korea Selatan...

"_Tembok_ pertahanan keempat sudah ditembus. Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki sistem kita" sahut salah seorang proggamar.

"Bagaimana ini Kim sajangnim?" tanya seorang namja kepada namja kekar yang berdiri menatap layar besar yang menampilkan kondisi sistem pertahanan mereka.

"Hubungi Elias Choi dan Chase Lee. Kita membutuhka mereka" jawab Jonghyun cepat.

Layar besar itu sudah menampilkan angka 10%...

"Mereka sudah masuk!" sahut seorang yeoja.

Sekitar 20 programer di ruangan itu menghela nafas berat. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu jam kemudian.

"Cepat download file-nya dan segera keluar. Aku menenukan keanehan" sahut Key cepat.

"Ne hyung" kata Taemin. Ia menggerakkan jari-nya lebih cepat di keyboard laptop dan tablet-nya(keyboard buat tablet kayak di Salamander Guru itu). "Sudah delapan puluh tiga persen" lanjut Taemin.

"Percepat sedikit atau ia bisa melacak IP address-mu" Key menyahut keras.

Taemin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Memasukkan kode-kode binerik maupun numerik.

"Selesai" Taemin menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan worm miliknya dari server tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Lee Taemin"

_To be continued..._

Part 1 – Confused Meeting

_Taemin memeluk lututnya erat. Ia sedang bersembunyi di dalam ruang rahasia yang dibuat oleh ayahnya di dalam kamar. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung yang berbandulkan sebuah daun dan lingkaran yang mengelilinginya._

_"Beritahu dimana kau menyimpannya Lee Taesun!" teriak seorang lelaki._

_Taemin yang saat ini berumur tujuh tahun menahan tangisannya kuat. Berusaha untuk tegar disaat-saat seperti ini. Berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hidup._

_"Brengsek!" lelaki lain berteriak kuat. Sebuah tembakan terdengar. Disusul teriak kesakitan dari suara wanita yang merupakan ibunya._

_Saat itu Taemin merasa nyawanya hilang. Ibunya telah mati ditangan pria brengsek itu. Dendam mulai tumbuh dalam hati kecilnya._

_Satu tembakan lagi terdengar. Disusul dengan suara badan yang jatuh. Ia sudah merasa mati saat ini. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini._

_"Ayo kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat" sahut sebuah suara lain._

_Taemin segera merogoh sakunya. Ia segera membuka kertas yang ia dapatkan._

**_Kim Kibum_**

**_Distrik Dongdaemun_**

**_xxxx-xxx-xxx_**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Amerika. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" sahut Lee sonsaengnim di depan kelas.

Anak tersebut langsung menulis kata 'Nikky Lee' di papan tulis tanpa menggunakan huruf hangeul.

"Annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Nikky Lee mannasa ban geseupnida. Aku belum terbiasa berbahasa Korea jadi mohon bantuannya" kata Nikky cepat.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk di sana" sahut Lee sonsaengnim sembari menunjuk ke arah bangku yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa di dalam kelas tersebut. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" lanjut Lee sonsaengnim.

Minho mendengus kesal. Jujur saja pelajaran yang kali ini Lee sonsaengnim ajarkan sudah ia hapalkan diluar kepalanya. Dan sekarang ia sangat bosan. Mata besarnya menatap kesekelilingnya. Siapa tahu saja ada orang yang bisa ia usili atau ia memiliki ide untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membunuh kebosanannya.

Matanya menatap murid baru tadi. _'Terlalu cantik untuk menjadi laki-laki'_ batinnya. Ia menatap namja cantik itu. Tangan lentik nan pucat-nya sedang mencoret-coret kertas. Sepertinya ia juga bosan atau tidak mengerti dengan pasti apa yang Lee sonsaengnim sampaikan.

Ring Ding Dong

Tak lama bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran kali ini dipertemuan berikutnya" kata Lee sonsaengnim. Ia kemudian keluar dari kelas dan seketika kelas menjadi rusuh karena ini adalah waktu istirahat.

Namun, namja cantik itu tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Ia terus menulis tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Terkadang bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Entah menggumamkan apa.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti ahjussi pervert" katanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Minho.

Mata eye candy dengan manik berbinar sempurna, kulit putih –sangat putih-, senyuman manisnya yang terkesan innocent namun... tengil -_-

Dan semua itu berhasil membius seorang Choi Minho.

Dan satu hari itu ia lalui bersama namja bernama Nikky Lee.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Shining Club. Club malam yang cukup terkenal di distrik Dongdaemun, Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu sering datang ke club. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pihak sekolah jika mengetahui murid terpandai disekolah berada di club.

Namun, ia bukan orang bodoh.

Memberikan semacam kartu kependudukan kepada penjaga. Dan menunggu badannya diperiksa. Memastikan ia tidak membawa obat-obatan terlarang atau setidaknya senjata tajam.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk tuan Minho"

Minho sebenarnya tidak berniat datang ke club malam. Namun bayangan Nikky yang selalu muncul di kepalanya membuatnya mau tidak mau mencari cara untuk melupakannya untuk semalam saja.

Menengguk segelas kecil red wine. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai dansa. Matanya tertarik kepada salah satu wanita. Tidak terlihat ada lelaki lain di sekitarnya.

Mengatami wanita tadi dengan intens. Rambut emasnya yang jauh jatuh dibawah bahunya. Bibirnya yang berwarna peach. Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya dibalut stocking berwarna hitam. Kakinya terlalu kecil untuk seseorang yang hebat dalam menari sepertinya.

Tarian yang tadinya enerjik berubah menjadi gerakan gerakan sexy yang entah tanpa atau ia sadari menaikkan birahi seorang Choi Minho. Seketika, Minho menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Sex appeal yeoja yang diawasi oleh mata elangnya mengalahkannya seketika. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Minho bangkit dari kursi bar. Berjalan dengan santai ke arah yeoja itu. Ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakan yeoja itu. Sedikit melayangkan tangannya melecehkan bagian pinggangnya.

Yeoja itu berbalik menghadap ke arah Minho. Mengalungkan lengan kurusnya ke leher Minho.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku Mr..."

"Choi. Choi Minho" lanjut Minho. Ia memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada yeoja di hadapannya.

Kalau yeoja lain akan meleleh seketika. Tidak dengan yeoja di hadapannya. Ia terlalu sulit untuk di runtuhkan. Mengajak perang namun memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Terlalu pandai dan menarik.

"Lee. Lee Taeja" kata Taeja. Ia tersenyum manis. Bukan senyuman mesum yang akan ia dapatkan dari yeoja lain. Kali ini Choi Minho mendapatkan orang yang tepat . Senyuman manis namun dapat membuat gairahnya naik.

Ah. Minho ingin mendapatkan Taeja. Minho harus mendapatkan Taeja.

Lee Taemin, namja itu terlihat serius menatap laptopnya. Padahal, layar laptopnya hanya menampilkan warna hitam yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat lingkaran hijau yang berputar. Sesekali ia menatap tablet yang berada di pahanya.

"Berapa persen lagi?" tanya Key yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Menyodorkan sekotak banana milk yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Taemin.

"Masih 79 persen namun terus meningkat kecepatannya. Sejauh ini masuk melewati backdoor sangat aman. Belum ada gangguan berarti" jawab Taemin.

"Mereka berhasil melacak IP adress-mu?" tanya Key lagi.

"Mereka baru melacak 38 IP adress dari ribuan IP adress waktu kita cukup banyak" jawab Taemin. Matanya tidak beralih dari layar laptop maupun tabletnya.

"Bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita akan masuk sepenuhnya" lanjutnya.

Ruangan kendali Departement Keamanan Seoul, Korea Selatan...

"_Tembok_ pertahanan keempat sudah ditembus. Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki sistem kita" sahut salah seorang proggamar.

"Bagaimana ini Kim sajangnim?" tanya seorang namja kepada namja kekar yang berdiri menatap layar besar yang menampilkan kondisi sistem pertahanan mereka.

"Hubungi Elias Choi dan Chase Lee. Kita membutuhka mereka" jawab Jonghyun cepat.

Layar besar itu sudah menampilkan angka 10%...

"Mereka sudah masuk!" sahut seorang yeoja.

Sekitar 20 programer di ruangan itu menghela nafas berat. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu jam kemudian.

"Cepat download file-nya dan segera keluar. Aku menenukan keanehan" sahut Key cepat.

"Ne hyung" kata Taemin. Ia menggerakkan jari-nya lebih cepat di keyboard laptop dan tablet-nya(keyboard buat tablet kayak di Salamander Guru itu). "Sudah delapan puluh tiga persen" lanjut Taemin.

"Percepat sedikit atau ia bisa melacak IP address-mu" Key menyahut keras.

Taemin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Memasukkan kode-kode binerik maupun numerik.

"Selesai" Taemin menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan worm miliknya dari server tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Lee Taemin"

_To be continued..._


End file.
